Chapter Four (Part II)
Chapter Four of Blindness is the fourteenth chapter of the story, and the third chapter of the third volume. The chapter begins a few days after the end of chapter two. The chapter's timeline starts on February 18, 2013 and is set to end in May 2013. Periods *'The War Period' (4.01 The Charade - 4.07 One Man's Vision) *'The Interview Period '(4.08 Never Close Our Eyes - 4.14 Everybody's Looking For Something) *'The Conquest Period' (4.15 Crazy - 4.22 Long Live The King) Summary Coming soon. Episodes *'The Charade' February 18 - 19, 2013 *'In The Name Of Love' February 20 - 23, 2013 When a blood drive comes at Comeaux, Hosea and Rayce volunteer to donate their blood. Crystal plans to, but doesn’t manage to get a time slot filled for the drive. Meanwhile, in the midst of making preparations for the documentary, Hosea sets sights on hiding more messages in his altered book. *'Lethal Entitlement' February 24 - March 1, 2013 Hosea surprises the group when he comes to school dressed in white. Not only does this provoke compliments from members, but it also stretches the Black Jesus jokes into nearly-blasphemous territory. However, the group comes to realize that that may be the least of their problems. *'Hook, Line, And Sinker' March 4 - 9, 2013 Rebecca expresses hostility towards the school’s administrators due to their discrimination of the “freaks” in the recent food fights between the freak tree and the prep tree. She takes drastic measures and leads an appointment with the school board to bring this to light. While the Outsiders are playing neutral to the whole conflict, Hosea finds himself grappling with who he can trust to co-produce the documentary when he takes note of Jamie’s flighty behavior. *'The Initiative' March 11 - 16, 2013 Hosea finds himself in an inspired mindset, sprouting ideas left and right for the Blindness project. He uses this to his advantage when it comes time to schedule interviews for the Outsiders. However, the obstacle that stands in their way is that time is of the essence and cannot be wasted. *'In The Blood' March 18 - 20, 2013 ACT testing day has arrived, and tensions are running high in the group. What doesn’t help is that Hosea is in a particularly flippant state, which bothers Crystal. In light of this, Hosea comes up with a new coping method. *'One Man's Vision' March 21 - 23, 2013 The documentary project takes front and center as Hosea schedules a day at the rec center for group members to meet up and film interviews needed for the film. *'Never Close Our Eyes' March 25 - 29, 2013 As the spring break progresses, Hosea becomes more and more frustrated by the inactivity of the week. As usual, the group is uncooperative when Hosea considers planning a group meet, the ‘chat club’ is still in a bit of disarray, and Marie is out of town. *'Pride And Honor' April 1 - 3, 2013 Upon returning to school, Hosea is ecstatic and primarily sets his focus on the project, working through a tight schedule of cramming as much interviews into the week as possible. *'Method To The Madness' April 4 - 6, 2013 *'To They Who Are Seeking' April 8 - 12, 2013 *'Mother Maiden' April 15 - 17, 2013 Hosea and Jamie make it their goal for the week to complete the remaining interviews. With only two people left to interview, Hosea takes the time in-between to capture random shenanigans that go around the tree. *'The Truth' April 18 - 20, 2013 The interview portion of the documentary comes to a close when Jamie conducts a lengthy interview with the leader himself. Group members gather at the tree during lunch to listen to what Hosea has to say, hoping that maybe he can answer some questions about the Blindness project. *'Everybody's Looking For Something' April 22 - 27, 2013 *'Crazy' April 28 - May 1, 2013 *'Where The Wild Things Are' May 2 - May 4, 2013 *'Brothers Under The Sun' May 6 - 8, 2013 *'Give Me Some Rope, I'm Coming Loose' May 9 - 11, 2013 *'Painted Faces And Long Hair' May 13 - 18, 2013 *'Villain Or Vigilante' May 20 - 22, 2013 *'Forsake Not The Dream' May 23 - 25, 2013 *'Long Live The King' May 27 - 30, 2013 Promotion Trivia *This chapter tackles two themes: **The theme of identity. **The theme of self-purpose. **The theme of motivation. *The tagline of the chapter is "What makes you who you are?" Category:Chapters Category:Part II Category:Volume III